Ureilas/Magic
In the world of Ureilas, three forces are combatants and are the most powerful of all disciplines in the land as they vie for control over certain regions. Magic - Known as the Voice, the Inner Reason and the Limit of the Body. Magic is the most commonly used discipline as it employs already innate talents to create things, summon shadows and to control nature around them. It is a very powerful and potent discipline that is only taught to the Mage-born, a high class part of society that are flaunted into Academies to be trained by the best of the Mages and Wizards. One of the lesser schools of Magic, Sorcery, has been used to trick people into believing that Magic can perform grandoise things such as being able to Open the gates to the Netherworld, call forth Gods and challenge mighty storms, which magic cannot do. Psionics - Known as The Thought, The Other Self and the Limit of the Mind. Psionics is the discipline of the mind, focusing on telekinetic powers and telepathy. Psionics also focuses on trying to generate energy with the already awesome power of the mind. The Power of Psionics has been passed down through the Volgarten Family for Generations and has remained a secret art among the descendents of Paln Volgarten I. Alroth Volgarten has demonstrated the power of Psionics on the battlefield for the first time since the Holy War of Veon as being a force of unstoppable destruction, leveling the battlefield with unparalleled energy. The only drawback is that it draws its energy from Consciousness and Sanity, so the techniques that have been taught are not to be used unless in cases of extreme emergency. Faeora - Known as The Power, Fairy Magic, The Divinity and the Limit of the Soul. Faeora is the discipline of the Soul, focusing entirely on the powers of Nature and of yourself. It is a very rare power that has been uncovered after 20,000 years of being unknown to humanity for that period of time. Legendary Records point to Drasna as having the power of Faeora, seeing as he could command storms at his own whims and could obliterate his enemy in a rain of fire from the sky. Its power has been known to create some literally destructive damages. Very few people practice it as it remains a forbidden art among the Council of The Hands and those who practice it are deemed too dangerous to live. Magic is most practiced in the country of Callivore to the Eastern Peninsula where the five sages reside as well as some of the most powerful Wizards in existence. The Elder Sage of time, Mathuselah, has lived since the time of the God-Emperor Drasna and has collected more knowledge than any other person in existence and has been known as an Accomplished Wizard and is rumored to be a Faeoran as well as was Drasna. Underneath him are his three students, Gaspar Rowan of the valley of Tybalt, Melchior Strada of Capulet and Balthasar Dolmen of the Arlis River Valley Plains. Taught every 100 years by them is the Royal Wizard, the fifth temporal sage that comes about because he is supposedly the most powerful common practitioner in the world. Currently it is Marlin Hempf II, Son of Merlin Hempf II. The Fairies, original practitioners of magic, have retreated to the Emphyrean Seat between the two worlds so that they cannot be pursued by any race any longer to teach the dangerous and destructive arts they are adept with. The Fairies have also created the guardians of their ruins on the planets, called Elementals, born of natural elements. Category:Telgrath